shitposting_brigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Richard McCheese
Richard McCheese, commonly known as '''Senator McCheese '''is an American politician known for proposing the legislation that banned Shitposters within the United States of America. He is a minor antagonist. Overview Birth and Childhood Richard McCheese was born alongside many others on September 12th, 1970 in a disgusting laboratory. He was created by a mad scientist attempting to create "the perfect being", which somehow translated into making a bunch of tards with fucking cheeseburgers for heads. Immediately regretting what he had done, the scientist attempted to kill his creations, but was swarmed by hundreds of disgusting Hamburger-Human hybrids. They subsequently devoured the scientist, and grew up with no-one to raise them in a filthy, decaying laboratory. Adolescence Richard was the first of his kind to teach himself how to speak any sort of language, which (conveniently) was English. He proceeded to teach the rest of his kind how to speak English, and soon after decided that the laboratory should be torn down to make way for a blank space to create a new society. Thus, he took command of his disgusting loser fucking hamburger people and tore down the laboratory. McDonaldLand Richard McCheese, along with many others, began making a town populated entirely by their kind (nevermind the fact that this is clearly an ethnostate). With time, he became extremely popular with his people, and was elected to be the monarch of this civilization. Since Richard is a fucking idiot, he decided to call himself Mayor even though he has way more political power than any mayor, or even a fucking president should. Nonetheless, Mayor McDickFace made a decent decision for once in his life and decided that if McDonaldLand was going to survive in this harsh world, it should probably have a shitton of people with a metrick fuck-ton of guns. So, he dedicated all resources to a massive war machine. Somehow, this turned McDonaldLand into a giant, sprawling city in the middle of North America that somehow went unnoticed by the government of the United States. Not for long though. Joining the United States In 1990, the government of the United States discovered McDonaldLand and basically told them that if they didn't give their city over to them, they'd bomb the fuck out of it and genocide the retarded hamburg-people, or whatever the fuck they called themselves. Stupid. Since Mr. McFartShit is a pussy and can't handle actual combat, he immediately surrendered to the United States government, but wanted McDonaldLand to be counted as a state. The government agreed, and for some reason made McCheese the first technical "permanent" senator in the US. Time as a Senator During his time as a senator, McCheese joined the Democratic Party and usually sided with Democrats on specific issues, like abortion, as well as gun control. At an unknown point during the 2010's, he proposed a piece of legislation that prohibited the Shitposting Brigade, an insane group of mercenaries, from operating within the borders of the United States. As such, he is targeted by the Brigade and has survived numerous assassination attempts from Shitposters that still illegally operate within the United States. Trivia * Richard is a homosexual and is married to another of his kind, Samuel McCheese. * I tried to put the n-word in this article, but apparently Fandom is so fucking faggy that they won't even allow it on their website. Pussies.